legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Criminal Empire
The Criminal Empire AKA Kingpin's Alliance are the new villains team led by Kingpin. If members of Kingpin's Alliance are Criminals they joined him for murdering, stealing everything from the Multiuniverse, getting revenge on the cops of Multiuniverse, and bring other heroes and villains to downfall by our new dangerous villain,Kingpin. Members Kingpin(Leader) Frost (Dragon Ball) (Co Leader) Pre Viszla (Second in Command) Prince Phobos (Second in Command) Baron Strucker(Third in Command) Bullseye(Third in Command) President Stone (Third in Command) Swindle (Transformers Animated) (Third in Command) Dynamo(Fourth in Command) Officer Frank Tenpenny(Fifth in Command) Dr. Baxter Stockman(Sixth in Command) Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Sixth in Command) President Stone (Sixth in Command) Dr.Doppler (Seventh in Command) Captain Love Bo-Katan Kryze Control Freak Dark Matter Cloud Mr.Boss Knightbrace Patrick Bateman Tex Richman Sh'Okanabo Dark Turtles Proteus Anansi Shocker Shriek Reiko Conal Cochran Ernst Starvro Blofeld Grubba Sylux Darkonda Pinstripe Potorotti Pico Grunty Verminous Skumm Jasper Batt Jr. Biff Tannen The Big Toe Cinder The Lizard Bill the Butcher Norm the Genie Smythe Mouser Tony Montana Swindle (Transformers Animated) The Colonel (Metroid) Richard Nixon (Black Dynamite) Rocky and Mugsy Richie Preston/Kamen Rider Incisor Captain Gutt and his pirate crew Baraka Corazon Tea Armies Quantrons (Defected to The Darken Gathering) Pizza Bat Gang Hydra Dreadnoughts Los Santos Police Department Mousers Nite Owls The Tarkatan Horde The Colonel's Soldiers Vehicon Drones (Transformers Prime) The Geth Army (Mind Controlled) Main Members of The Criminal Empire Kingpin0.jpg|The Kingpin. Leader and founder of this group. Dr.Doppler0.jpg|Dr.Doppler, top scientist of The Criminal Empire. Baron Strucker.png|Baron Strucker Review PreVizslaTCW stillB.jpg|Pre Vizsla, Second in Command and right hand man to The Kingpin. He keeps The Criminal Empire organized when Kingpin isn't around and seeks revenge against Darth Maul. Bullseye0.jpg|Bullseye. The Kingpin's best main man for the job to kill his villain rivals and heroes. Known to be feared for his superhuman accuracy in throwing stuff and move it at speeds as fast as a bullet, even if it was a wooden toothpick. Dynamo1.jpg|Dynamo OfficerFrankTenpenny.png|Officer Frank Tenpenny Dr. Baxter Stockman 23.jpg|Dr. Baxter Stockman Lotso0.png|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear Stone0.jpg|President Stone Phobos0.jpg|Prince Phobos Swindletransformers.png|Swindle (Transformers Animated) Major Members of The Criminal Empire Smythe0.jpg|Smythe. Kingpin's Scientific Assistant. Bokatankryze.png|Bo-Katan Kryze Jasperbattjr1.jpg|Jasper Batt Jr. Reiko0.png|Reiko Captain Love.jpg|Captain Love Grubba.jpg Members of The Criminal Empire Control Freak.jpg|Control Freak darkmattercloud.png|Dark Matter Cloud Mr. Boss.jpg|Mr.Boss Knightbrace.png|Knightbrace Patrick Bateman.jpg|Patrick Bateman Tex Richman.jpg|Tex Richman ShOkanabo.png|Sh'Okanabo DarkTurtles.jpg|Dark Turtles Proteus.png|Proteus Shocker003.jpg|Shocker Shriek.jpg|Shriek Conal Cochran.jpg|Conal Cochran Ernst0.png|Ernst Starvro Blofeld Syluxoj0w40qnxun6wzkn73jt.jpg|Sylux Darkonda3.jpg|Darkonda, the traitorous schemer who backstabbed Dark Specter and died with him doing it and now has survived in the Multi-Universe to scheme his way into taking out Kingpin and his goons then control The Criminal Empire with his own private faction, The Darken Gathering. Pinstripes.png|Pinstripe Potorotti Picoleaningagainstthewall.png|Pico Gruntilda Winkybunion.jpg|Grunty Verminousskumm1.png|Verminous Skumm BiffTannen.jpg|Biff Tannen TheBigToe.jpg|The Big Toe cinder1.jpg|Cinder The lizard 2.jpg|The Lizard Bill The Butcher0.jpeg|Bill the Butcher normthegenie.jpg|Norm the Genie Mouser2.png|Mouser Amazing chameleon.jpg|Chameleon Thecolonel.png|The Colonel (Metroid) Richardnixon1.jpg|Richard Nixon (Black Dynamite) RockyandMugsy.jpg|Rocky and Mugsy kamenriderincisor10.jpg|Richie Preston/Kamen Rider Incisor captaingutt1.png|Captain Gutt and his ice age animal pirate crew. (Not including the white tiger, since she betrayed the team.) Baraka.JPG|Baraka CorazonTea.png|Corazon Tea. She gets The Criminal Empire to high security places and helps them escape on her plane. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kingpin's Alliance Category:Team villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains